Fotos de Amor, Seducción y Pasión
by LaddyAcuario
Summary: Mira trata de conseguirle pareja a varias de sus amigas del gremio como Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Lucy despues de ser za, Jessica y Raquel(mis oc) como a sus 2 amigas tigres Yukino y Minerva(aqui es ra eso hara uso del San Valentin y cierta Revista, para que sus amigas se tomen una fotos bastantes sensuales y romanticas con ciertos chicos y pasen mas tiempo juntos
1. Rompiendo Corazones

NORMAL POV

Como siempre el gremio Fairy Tail estaba tan ruidoso como siempre, peleando entre si y bebiendo cervezas hasta mas no poder.

\- Estos no pueden estar un día sin hacer tanto alboroto – pregunto una chica de cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color caoba, piel blanca tal porcelana y con unos ojos verde-esmeralda que cualquiera diría que son joyas.

\- Bueno si no hicieran eso no sería Fairy Tail querida hermana – respondió otra chica muy parecida a la pelirroja, pero diferenciaba en su cabello azabache como la noche que le llegaba casi hasta los muslos, piel color melocotón y ojos castaño.

\- Ara, Ara en algo tiene razón Jessica, Raquel además así es más divertido – pero cuando termino de hablar la maga de cabellos blancos las chicas se agacharon y Elfman choco contra su hermana.

\- Yo sigo diciendo que algún día terminaran destruyendo el lugar y a ellos mismos – dijo Raquel - ¿eh? No hules a lágrimas – pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Si esa que va ahí no es Lucy – señalo la morena a la rubia que subía corriendo hacia el segundo piso del gremio – y ahí también va Juvia y Levy y al igual que Lucy están llorando – afirmo extrañada la morena.

\- A veces se me olvida que sus sentidos son más desarrollados, bueno más de lo normal por ser DragonSlayer – dijo una recuperada Mirajen – y sí que le habrá pasado a las chicas. Esa no es Wendy y al parecer también va llorando – dijo y voltearon a ver a la pequeña dragonslayer peli-azul.

\- Mmm que habrá pasado – pregunto una morena algo preocupada por sus amigas.

\- Al parecer tiene que ver con algunos de nuestros compañeros de gremio – dijo un chico de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿Ah? Bienvenido Freed han estado muy lejos del gremio por algún tiempo no es cierto – saludo y pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Si Laxus decidió hacer varias misiones seguidas, para así mantenernos en forma – dijo mientras le daba un beso a su novia.

\- Oigan no coman delante de los hambrientos – se quejaron dos gemelas a la vez.

\- Gomen – se disculpó la pareja.

\- Por cierto Freed tú viste quien lastimo o molesto a las chicas – pregunto la peli-blanca.

\- Si cuando venían llegando al gremio a unos pocos metros de la entrada estaban Natsu, Gray y Gajeel con las chicas y al parecer, por el rostro de las mismas no le estaban diciendo cosas muy lindas que digamos – dijo el peli-verde y a mitad de lo que estaba diciendo empezó a retroceder, pues las 3 chicas con las que estaba empezaron a tener un aura oscura muy peligrosa.

\- Creo que hare homicidio – dijo la pelirroja y siendo apoyada por las otras 2.

\- Y sabes que le paso a Wendy – pregunto la morena tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- No lastimosamente ella venia por otro camino, pero ya venía llorando – dijo el mago de runas.

\- Jummm Mira-chan nosotras iremos a ver que le sucedieron a cada una y te avisamos, mientras atiende a la barra y a tu novio – dijeron divertidas y soltaron unas risitas al ver los rostros de la pareja.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del gremio y siguieron el olor a sal que estaba en el aire y llegaron al cuarto de enfermería que estaba en el gremio. Abrieron la puerta y vieron a las chicas llorando muy amargamente y un solo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza "_Cazar a unos bakas y torturarlos hasta que rueguen que los maten". _

Laxus POV

Llegue al gremio y más escandaloso no podría estar fui donde el viejo y le entregue el reporte de las misiones que hice con mi grupo. Al salir de su oficina sentí la magia de 3 chicas que de por si era mejor no hacer enfadar. 2 de ellas eran muy buenas amigas mías, la otra bueno la otra era mi amiga, pero yo deseaba algo más que ser su amigo. Irónico el poderoso Laxus Dreyer sucumbió ante los encantos, sin que ella de haya dado cuenta, de una morena de ojos castaños.

Camino por el pasillo y las veo dirigirse hacia el cuarto de enfermería. También me doy cuenta de que hay un olor a sal en el aire y proviene de 4 magas del gremio que desbordaban de belleza, pero una belleza inocente, a las cuales Gildarts, el abuelo y yo protegíamos. Al oler estas lágrimas no me agrada.

Baje al bar y vi a mi compañero de equipo y a su novia y mi amiga.

\- Hay saben que le paso que las gemelas fueron a la enfermería y da la casualidad que ahí se encuentran Juvia, Wendy, Lucy y Levy y para a rematar están llorando – pregunte algo serio.

\- Lo que pasa Laxus es que Freed las vio llorando y al parecer algo tuvieron que ver Natsu, Gray y Gajeel en todo eso – respondió la peli-blanca.

\- Si y las chicas fueron a averiguar qué fue lo que hicieron ellos para hacerlas llorar. Y a Wendy que le paso – dijo mi amigo.

\- MMM vamos a esperar a que ellas averigüen que sucedió y si se sobrepasaron con ellas sabrán lo que se siente ser foquito de navidad – sentencie mientras dejaba salir un poco de mis rayos.

Normal POV

En la enfermería las gemelas tenían en sus regazos a las jóvenes que lloraban muy amargamente. Tuvo que pasar 15 minutos de mimos cuando ellas se tranquilizaron, bueno lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Muy bien chicas queremos saber qué fue lo que paso y tranquilas tenemos tiempo – dijo la morena.

\- Si chicas quien quiere iniciar – pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Juvia lo hará – dijo mientras se quitaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

**Flash Back **

**Juvia POV**

**Juvia iba muy feliz por las calles viendo a la gente comprar. Cuando iba llegando al gremio vio a Gray-sama y quiso confesarle una vez su amor por él. Cuando estuvo mi cerca vio a Lucy-san y está algo triste y enojada. Eso asombro a Juvia, pues Lucy-san era muy alegre.**

**-Gray-sama, Juvia desea decirle que, Juvia está enamorada de usted – dije con corazones en los ojos.**

**\- sí y yo te he dicho que nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú – empezó a decir de manera muy cruel – eres simplona, sin gracia y para nada sensual. Así que si no quieres que me olvide de que eres mujer y te ataque aléjate de mí – término de decir con crueldad.**

**\- Juvia solo quería decirle cuanto le quería – dijo con dificultad y con lágrimas empezando a salir.**

**\- no me interesa lo que digas o te pase así que fuera de mi vista – dijo con rabia y empezando a hacer magia como queriéndome atacar.**

**Al ver esto Juvia salió corriendo de ese lugar.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Normal POV

\- Que Gray hizo eso – preguntaron exaltadas y algo enojadas las gemelas.

\- Si por eso Juvia estaba tan triste y lloraba – dijo mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

\- Ya Juvia no llores el no merece tus lagrimas – dijo la pelirroja mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la peli-azul – y a ustedes que le paso – pregunto a las demás.

\- Yo seguiré – dijo la maga de escritura.

**Flash Back**

**Levy POV**

**Llame a Gajeel afuera, quería confesarle mis sentimientos.**

\- **Y bien camarón porque me has llamado hasta aquí – dijo un muy aburrido moreno.**

\- **Pues yo quería decirte… que tu… me gustas mucho – dijo con dificultad y muy sonrojada.**

\- **Jajajaja – empezó a reírse, me empecé a sentir mal – hay camarón no me interesa estar con alguien sin cuerpo como tú – dijo riendo más fuerte, hacendó que mis lágrimas empezaran a salir.**

\- **Eres cruel Gajeel – dijo con dificultad.**

\- **No me interesa y mejor pierde la ilusión de que me fijaría en alguien como tú – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia dentro de nuevo.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Normal POV

\- Bueno no me sorprende siento decirte Levy, pero corre el rumor que busca mujeres con atributos grandes sin importar nada y se las lleva a la cama – dijo con rabia y algo de lastima la morena.

\- Si y que una pareja dure más de una semana es decir mucho – comento la pelirroja.

\- Ya los había escuchado, pero deseaba que fueran mentira – dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo, junto a Juvia, de Raquel.

\- Bueno creo que iré yo – dijo Lucy.

**Flash Back**

**Lucy POV**

**Hace un buen tiempo de que Natsu y Gray me han estado ignorando. El mismo tiempo que Erza tuvo que irse a una misión, a la cual le llamaron exclusivamente. De eso ya había pasado 3 meses.**

\- **Hey Lucy necesito hablar contigo – dijo Natsu con esa son tonta en los labios.**

**Yo estaba contenta hacia mucho de que Natsu no me dirigía la palabra. Fuimos afuera del gremio.**

\- **Y de que querías hablarme Natsu.**

\- **Quedas fuera del equipo de Natsu – dijo sin anestesia.**

\- **Pero… porque – pregunte con dificultad.**

\- **Porque eres débil y siempre debo estar salvándote. Además Lisanna es mi novia y quiero estar más cerca de ella y finalmente, ella es más fuerte que tú – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.**

**Yo lloraba amargamente. Gire mi rostro y vi a Lisanna riendo malignamente por mi sufrimiento. No lo aguante más y me dirige hacia el gremio.**

**Fin Flash Black**

Normal POV

\- Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo la rubio con lágrimas en los ojos

\- SIP en definitiva voy a freír a Natsu – dijo Raquel con un aura oscura

\- Bueno y tu Wendy que fue lo que te paso – pregunto la morena a la más joven del grupo la cual no había levantado la cabeza de su regazo.

\- Bueno a mí me paso…

**Flash Back**

**Wendy POV**

**Le dije a Carla que se fuera delatando al gremio que tenía que comprar algo. Mañana se cumplía 2 meses de que Romeo y yo estamos saliendo. Quiero a Romeo, pero amo a otra persona, pero es un imposible. Por eso le he dado la oportunidad a Romeo que entre a mi corazón.**

**Cuando estaba dando vuelta en una esquina, quede en shock Cheira mi amiga se estaba besando con un chico y no cualquier chico sino Romeo el que es supuestamente mi novio. Pero entonces escuche, gracias a mi gran sentido de audición lo siguiente…**

\- **Oye Romeo cuando dejaras a es tonta de Wendy- pregunto melosa.**

\- **Sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti. Recuerda que a Wendy la estoy usando y cuando me dé su virginidad, que vas a ver que será pronto, la botare y hare oficial nuestra relación – dijo mientras la volvía a besar.**

**El dolor era muy grande así que corrí hacia el gremio.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Normal POV

\- Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo la peque.

\- Esos malditos – dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y quería ir haya bajo y matarles, pero fue detenida por su hermana – porque me detienes – pregunto enojada

\- Porque si vas haya bajo harás que lo que hicieron enserio afecto a las chicas. Y aunque es verdad no debemos darles el gusto. Así que chicas quítense esas lágrimas y hoy en la noche haremos una pijama da – dijo la morena tratando de animar a sus amigas.

\- Jessica-san podemos invitar a Minerva-san y a Yukino-san – pregunto la peque (N/A: aquí Minerva es amiga de las chicas y es la nueva maestra de Sabertooh)

\- Claro hay que llamar a Mira para avisarle – dijo la morena.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de la pijamada. Pero afuera una personas les avía escuchado.

\- No puedo creer que mi hermana hiciera algo como eso. Y los chicos son unos malditos. Pero creo que podría ayudar, pero no sé qué podría hacer, esperare hasta la noche y después pensare como puedo ayudarlas – dijo una peli-blanca, mientras bajaba al bar.


	2. Noche de chicas parte 1

Normal POV

Las chicas más tranquilas bajaron a la planta baja del gremio y vieron que la pelea seguía y ahora con nuevos integrantes. Se acercaron a la barra y dijeron.

\- Hey mira hoy en la noche tendremos una noche de chicas. ¿quieres venir con nosotras?- pregunto una ya más animada Lucy.

\- Claro, pero hay que llevar mucha comida para pasar la noche – dijo con una sonrisa la maga.

\- Mejor compramos los ingredientes de las comidas y lo hacemos en nuestra casa, ya que es la más grande y por eso se hará ahí la reunión – dijo la morena.

\- Vale – respondieron las chicas.

Las chicas se reunieron y empezaron a ver que comidas y boquitas podrían hacer, para así hacer la lista de los ingredientes que tiene que comprar y cuánto dinero tiene que poner. En eso se escucha que alguien llegó al gremio.

\- He regresado. Y espero por su bien no se hayan metido en problemas – dijo una maga de cabello rojizos más claros que los de la DragonSlayer gemela.

\- Erza bienvenida – dijeron las chicas que estaban en la barra.

\- Hola chicas que planean – pregunto curiosa la maga de armadura.

\- Una noche de chicas hoy en la noche que dices – pregunto Levy ya alegre.

\- Claro y para qué es esta lista – pregunto tomando la lista en la que estaban escribiendo.

\- Es la lista de que podríamos hacer de comida y aperitivos, para pasar la noche. Después haremos otra lista de las cosas que tendremos que comprar para hacer las comida, Erza-san- respondió la peque.

\- Oh que bueno yo quiero ayudar también – dijo la chica y empezó a hablar de que podrían comer.

Al terminar de hablar llegaron a un acuerdo. Harían: Lasaña para una cena ligera. Cuando empezaba la reunión, nachos con salsa de tomate picante y guacamole; rollos de jamón, queso y aceitunas; canapés; crepas de queso, Baguette con aceitunas negras, pizzas y muchas palomitas, muchas palomitas de maíz. De postres…

\- Hey chicas no se pasaron un poco con los postres – pregunto una pelirroja.

\- Claro que no - respondieron las chicas.

\- Déjalas, muchas necesitan algo dulce para alegrarse y además van Mira, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Yukino, Minerva y nosotras así que deja la cantidad – dijo divertida al ver el rostro de su hermana menor.

\- Está bien disfrutar pero esto es exagerar – dijo algo asombrada, mientras veía los postres de la lista.

Los postres eran: tartas de frambuesas; Chessecake; pie de manzana, tarde de doble chocolate y de fresas; dulce de tres leches; Mousse de fres con chocolate; Marquesa de chocolate; Copas de helado con frutilla y durazno; tiramisú de nutella y helados de muchos sabores. (N/A: creo que exagere un poco)

\- Bueno hay que ir a comprar los ingredientes para las comidas. Así que vamos al mercado y también por el camino le avisamos a Min-chan y Yuki-chan de la reunión – dijo la morena, mientras las otras le seguían hacia afuera del gremio, siendo vistas por los demás del gremio y preguntándose hacia donde iban.

MERCADO

Las chicas ya habían comprado la mayoría de las cosas para la comidas y llamado a las chicas de los tigres para ver si podían ir, claro explicándole lo que hicieron ciertos bakas a las chicas. Minerva propuso de que como no habían puesto nada para las cosas de picar, ella y Yukino llevarían los refrescos (N/A: no piensen mal ¬¬)

Ya iban a comprar el chocolate para la mayoría de los postres cuando…

\- Hey que están haciendo que no nos invitan – dijo saliendo de la nada un Natsu, seguido por los involucrados en la tristeza de Juvia, Levy, Lucy y Wendy.

\- Nada que les interese – dijo de manera fría Mira, sorprendiendo a los del grupo en especial a su hermana.

\- Hey Mira-nee no me piensa decir o puedo ir con ustedes – dando una sonrisa inocente, que de por demás era falsa.

\- No – dijo Raquel – y hay de ustedes que se aparezcan por mi casa esta noche que activare la seguridad de la misma y que si algún intruso no deseado osa acercarse a 500 metros lo elimine – termino de decir de manera fría, asustando a los estorbos (N/A: así les diré a ellos) pues sabían que la dragonslayer pelirroja era de arma a tomar, en especial cuando está enojada.

\- Ha-i – dijeron asustados los estorbos.

(N/A: tengo pereza así que)

Ya estaban en la casa de las gemelas. Ya habían cenado una rica lasaña de pollo y estaban a punto de ver un maratón de películas y una gran mesa baja estaba llena de todos los aperitivos y postres que hicieron.

Terminaron de ver las películas desde El señor de los anillos, el hobbit, todas las sagas, los vengadores, etc. Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y ya estaban listas para dormir. Habían puesto varias bolsas de dormir en la sala para dormir juntas. Cuando de repente una maga de cabello plateado puso en marcha su plan.

\- Ara, Ara chicas que les parece si hacemos preguntas, en general y respondemos – pregunto una divertida Mira.

\- Me parece bien, todavía no tengo sueño – dijo Minerva.

\- Bien inicio yo – dijo Raquel – bien que magia desearías aprender si pudieras – pregunto la oji-verde.

\- Pues Juvia desearía aprender la magia celestial como Lucy-san – dijo la peli-azul

\- En serio Juvia. Sería bueno. Pues a mí me gustaría aprender magia de luz o de rayo como Jessica o Laxus – comento la rubia.

\- Yo preferiría aprender magia de Re-equipamiento como Erza – dijo Levy.

\- Pues a mí me gustaría aprender magia de runas – dijo la maga de armadura.

\- A mí me encantaría aprender magia de hielo o agua es impresionante – dijo muy alegre Yukino.

\- Esa es buena, pero me gustaría aprender el arte del dragonslayer del cielo y su gran poder de curación – comento Minerva.

\- Gracias Minerva-san, a mí me gustaría aprender magia de Take over como Mira-san – dijo la peque.

\- Ara, Ara pues a mí me gustaría aprender magia de control – dijo la modelo.

\- MMM pues a mí me gustaría aprender magia de tierra como Jura – dijo la morena.

\- Pues yo desearía aprender magia de agua como Juvia y así no tener tantos problemas con ese elemento – dijo, haciendo reír a las chicas.

\- Bueno ahora pregunto yo – dijo Mira muy entusiasta – que chico se te hace muy guapo o te gustaría salir – pregunto sin miramientos haciendo sonrojar a las chicas y sonrojándose.

\- Mira esa no es una pregunta que esperaba – dijo algo nerviosa la pelirroja mayor(Raquel)

\- Si lo sé pero eso hará las cosas interesantes – dijo con una sonrisa – y bien quien única Bueno empezaremos con el mismo orden de las preguntas anteriores – comentó.

\- Bueno eso significa que Juvia única. Antes Juvia diría sin pensarlo dos veces Gray, pero ahora pienso que el más guapo y con el que me gustaría salir seria Lyon-Sama – dijo sonrojada.

\- Me alegra que por fin le des crédito al pobre de Lyon, Juvia – dijo una sonriente Lucy – pues a mí el más guapo y con el que podría salir seria Sting, claro quitándole lo arrogante, sería perfecto – dijo haciendo reír a las chicas.

\- Es cierto Lu-chan, pues yo iría por su contra parte Rogué. Se ve que es serio en público, pero debe ser tierno en privado – dijo sonrojándose a mas no poder.

\- Eso es cierto los más serios en público son unos dulces en privado – comento Erza – pues a mí sería Jerall, pero como tiene problemas con el consejo, se hace difícil iniciar una relación – dijo algo triste.

\- Pues para ti es más posible Erza-sama, el chico que cubriría esas expectativas seria Loke y él es un espíritu – dijo algo triste la peli-blanca.

\- En serio te gusta Loke – pregunto algo asombrada Lucy, mientras que la otra maga celestial asentía.

\- Bueno no debes ponerte triste ha habido casos que un espíritu se junta con un humano, no son comunes, pero ha habido – respondió sabiamente la dragonslayer morena.

\- En serio. Eso es impresionante, el amor llega y traspasa hasta las dimensiones – comento algo entusiasta Minerva – pues el chico que tienes esas cualidades es Rufus, pero creo que le doy miedo – dijo desilusionada

\- Yo no lo creo Minerva-san, pues yo he tenido ese alguien desde hace mucho, pero como soy muy joven, él es un imposible – dijo algo triste.

\- Y quien sería esa imposible Wendy-chan – pregunto Mira.

\- Doranbolt – dijo sonrojada.

\- Ahora soy yo la que dice que no es ningún impedimento, tu edad. Tú tienes 15 y el 25 solo los separa 10 años y eso no es nada, bueno no para los magos, que vivimos más tiempo que un humano común y corriente – dijo Raquel.

\- Hai además no es que los dragonslayer envejecen aún más lentos que los magos, así que la edad no debe preocuparte – dijo Mira.

\- SIP y recuerda que al tener tu mate y si este no es un dragonslayer les pasas ciertos de tus poderes como, en tu caso curar sus propias heridas o envejecer más lentamente – comento Jessica – bueno y tu Mira no creo que tengas que decirlo ya que ese es Freed – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es verdad. Bueno a mí el que me haría sonrojar con solo escuchar su nombre y que si me dijera que lo siguiera al fin del mundo sería – Raquel hizo un silencio dramático – Lahar – dijo haciendo que las chicas gritaran asombrados, hasta su hermana.

\- Es broma cierto – pregunto asombrada su hermana.

\- ¿eh? No, no es broma – respondió.

\- Pero si ustedes 2 no se pueden ver ni en pintura cuando ya están peleando – afirmo Lucy alterada.

\- Es cierto. Es un arrogante, estricto y amargado, pero es lindo – dijo dando un guiño y haciendo caer de espaldas a las chicas – pero sobre todo lo que me gusta de él, que es el primer hombre además del maestro y Laxus que me da la cara y se mantiene firme a pesar de que si quisiera podría derrotarlo sin ningún problema – dijo con una sonrisa y dando a conocer por qué le gusta Lahar a las chicas.

\- Bueno al parecer vamos por el mismo camino hermanita – dijo la gemela morena.

\- Te gusta Lahar – pregunto la pelirroja

\- Claro que no tonta. Solo que a mi también me gusta un chico con el cual nos llevamos de perros y gatos – comentó divertida.

\- Espera la única persona con la que te comportas así es – empezó a decir su hermana cuando…

\- ¡Laxus! – gritaron las chicas

\- Hai es tierno a su manera, fuerte, me da la cara en las peleas y no debes quitarle el punto de esta muy bueno para la vista – dijo divertida, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojaban.

\- "_Vaya me he enterado de muchas cosas creo que podre dar marcha a mi plan, pero seguiré averiguando más sobre las chicas y sus chicos de ensueños. Después le cobrare un favor que me debe Jasón (N/A: ese el nombre del reporte de bruja semanal) para unir a estas parejas" – _maquinaba Mira –bien chicas vamos a otra pegunta.


	3. Noche de chicas parte 2

Normal POV

\- Chicas otras pregunta – dijo Mira – cuál sería su cita perfecta junto con el chico que ya mencionaron – pregunto divertida Mira – a por cierto la mía seria en casa con una rica cena hecha por Freed – comentó.

\- Pues la mía seria en un hermoso prado con un picnic – dijo Lucy.

\- La mía seria como Mira – comentó Levy.

\- A mí me gustaría en una hermosa colina viendo las estrellas con un picnic – dijo Wendy.

\- Pues a Juvia le gustaría que fuera de noche para ver las estrellas, pero en la playa – comento la maga de agua.

\- Pues a mí me gustaría una cena en un restaurante y después pasear por la plaza agarrados de las manos – dijo muy ilusionada Minerva.

\- Pues a mí gustaría en una Isla desierta, para nosotros solos – dijo Erza con la cara tan o más roja que su cabello.

\- Pues a mí me gustaría aun picnic en un hermoso parque pero al atardecer – comentó Yukino.

\- Mi cita perfecta seria en un hermoso claro dentro de un bosque de noche para ver las estrellas y ser alumbrados por las luciérnagas – suspiro la gemela menor.

\- La mía sería bueno es una montaña nevada – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- En una montaña nevada Jessica-san - Pregunto la peque.

\- Hai pues así por el frio estaríamos al frente de una chimenea y el abrazándome dándome calor – dijo con un guiño y las chicas comprendieron lo románticos que podría ser eso.

\- Bueno creo que sería bueno ya dormirnos – dijo Mira al ver que ya eran las 4 de la mañana.

\- Si es cierto. Oigan y si mañana vamos de compras – pregunto una entusiasta Minerva.

\- Si un día de compras sería perfecto para nosotras – dijo Levy

\- Además podre comprar cosas nuevas, ya que pude pagar mi alquiler en el anterior trabajo por 6 meses así que no debo preocuparme por eso por un tiempo y puedo darme un pequeño lujo – comentó muy alegre Lucy.

\- bueno. Buenas noche, mañana es un día de compras – se despidió la gemela mayor acomodándose para dormir.

Tienda POV

Ya había amanecido y las chicas fueron por muchas tiendas compradas todo aquello que les gustara, quedara bien y que fuera a un precio accesible. Mira insistió a ir a otra tienda a pesar de que ya tenían ropa como para usar por 3 meses sin repetir la ropa. Mira se emocionó tanto en esa tienda que eligió un conjunto para cada una, pero un conjunto completo desde ropa interior, la ropa, accesorios y zapatos.

Para Levy era un vestido corto sobre la rodilla de color anaranjado pastel, con una sola manga la cual estaba adornada con flores, un collar de diamantina en color plomo, una bincha en forma de flor en negro y unas sandalias de tacón alto en color plateado.

Para Lucy era un vestido corto color Fucsia, con amarre en el cuello y con la espalda al descubierto, un broche en color negro para el cabello, una pulsera de perlas negras y unas sandalias de tacón alto en color negro con brillantinas.

Para Yukino era un vestido corto color morado con manga de tira con escote redondo y diseños en plateado en la parte del busto, un collar en forma de llave plateada y pulsera a juego y zapatos de tacón alto cerrado en color blanco hueso.

Para Erza era un vestido a la altura de las rodillas y más largo por detrás, sin mangas y con escote de forma de corazón de color rojo pasión, collar con dije de una espada en oro, una cartera de mano en satín roja con detalles en dorado y sandalias doradas de tacón alto para complementar.

Para Minerva era un vestido corto después de las rodillas 3 dedos con mangas largas, de encaje azul; aretes plateados largos en forma de gotas, anillo y pulsera a juego. Y Zapatos de plataforma con tiras cruzadas en plateado.

Para Juvia era un vestido corto también después de la rodilla 3 dedos, mangas hasta los codos, holgadas y transparentes de color blanco. Collar largo en color cobre, pulseras y aretes de aro grande en igual color. Zapatos cerrados alto en color cobre oscuro.

Para Wendy era un vestido corto arriba de la rodilla con tiras anchas de escote recto, destaca el poco busto que tiene, con franjas en negro. Broche para el cabello en forma de mariposa de color negro con turquesa, collar y anillo en eso mismo colores y zapatos de tacón alto cerrado en negro.

Para Raquel era un vestido corto también arriba de la rodilla tipo coctel de color verde oscuro con escote en corazón con franjas negras. Pulseras gruesas de color negro, collar y aretes en forma de gotas en color dorado. Sandalias de tacón alto doradas con negro.

Para Jessica era un vestido largo color dorado con crema con mangas largas abiertas y escote en forma de v y un accesorio en dorado debajo del mismo. Collar en forma de rayo, aretes y anillo en color dorado oscuro. Diadema en forma pequeñas flores en dorad ubicadas a un lado de la diadema. Y por último zapatos tipo gladiador color dorado con tacón alto.

\- Hey Mira no crees que exageraste un poco – pregunto Raquel ya saliendo de la tienda.

\- Para nada - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Están muy bonitos los vestidos Mira, pero donde lo usare – pregunto Levy.

\- Siempre habrá un momento adecuado para usar un vestido, querida – dijo Mira.

\- Como digas, pero porque soy la única que su vestido es largo – pregunto la morena – que yo recuerde no tengo las piernas tan mal – dijo algo confusa.

\- No es eso, tus piernas son fabulosas, Jessi-chan, pero a ti los vestidos largos te hacen ver como una reina o diosa y eso es lo que quería lograr – dijo con una sonrisa soñadora. Las chicas la cortaron hasta ahí, pues con la peli-blanca no había remedio.

Normal POV

Llegaron al gremio con los paquetes y pasaron el resto del día hablando o leyendo en la biblioteca cuando de repente el maestro le dijo a Mira que alguien la llamaba. Ella se fue a atender la llamada y a los 10 minutos regreso con una mirada entre seria, ilusionada y preocupado. Lo cual asombro y preocupo a las chicas.

\- Y bien Mira quien te llamo – pregunto Jessica.

\- Si y que te dijo para que tuvieras esa cara – Pregunto Raquel.

\- Es que Jasón me dijo que el Hechicero Semanal va hacer una sesión de fotos por San Valentín – dijo.

\- Pero eso no debe preocuparte, muchas veces lo has hecho – dijo Minerva.

\- Lo que sucede es que va hacer por parejas como es San Valentín, pues debe ser en parejas. Como yo tengo novio lo puedo hacer con Freed – dijo.

\- Entonces cual es el problema – presunto curiosa Lucy.

\- Lo que sucede que van hacer varias parejas y me ha pedido que se los menciones a las parejas o quienes conformas las parejas que participaran de nuestro gremio – menciono.

\- Bueno eso si es interesante no es muy común de que elijan a muchos del gremio para sesiones de fotos – dijo Erza.

\- Me imagino que las fotos serán algo romántica y sensuales por la fecha de publicación – comento Jessica.

\- Si algunas lo son según la encuentra que hicieron a varios de sus lectores y habrá varias secciones de la revista con estas imágenes, pero el problema es el Top 10 – dijo Mira.

\- ¿El Top 10? - preguntaron Yukino y Wendy

\- Es la sección de la revista que estará el mago o maga más solicitado/a, pero como no se ponían de acuerdo los lectores, los del equipo de Hechicero Semanal hizo un sorteo de quien sería la pareja de del mago o maga solicitado – explico Mira.

\- Y me imagino que esos magos o magas son del gremio – pregunto Jessica.

\- Si bueno en realidad son mujeres y 8 son del gremio las otras 2 son de Sabertooh - empezó a soltar la bomba Mira.

\- Espera lo que tratas de decir es… - pero Raquel no termino, sino Mira.

\- Ustedes chicas – y soltó la bomba por completo.

\- ¿¡NANI!? – gritaron y el grito se escuchó por toda Magnolia.


	4. Descubriendo las parejas de la sesion

\- Mira esto es una broma verdad – pregunto una alterada Lucy.

\- No claro que no. Como San Valentín es el próximo fin de semana mañana viernes debemos ir a cuidad Gold a ver hacia donde nos dirigiremos a tomar las fotos ya que ninguna pareja se quedara en el mismo sitio que otra ya que el lugar esta adecuado para que demuestren bien sus atributos de magia y belleza física – explico Mira.

\- Oye, pero ni siquiera hemos aceptado – hablo Raquel.

\- Lo sé pero debemos hacerlo, órdenes del Maestro – dijo Mira.

\- Pero ni siquiera somos de Fairy Tail – Respondieron Yukino y Minerva a la vez.

\- El maestro dijo que con esto tendremos mayor relación con otros gremios y la recompensa es muy buena. Bueno eso fue lo que dijo – respondió la peli-blanca.

\- Buenos que se le va hacer no nos queda más remedio que ir. Por cierto la ropa ellos nos la entregaran o tenemos que llevar de las nuestras – pregunto la gemela mayor.

\- Ellos nos la dan, solo tenemos que llevar la ropa, para cuando no estemos en la sesión de fotos – explico Mira.

\- Y es que va hacer todo el fin de semana sin descanso – preguntaron algo desanimadas las chicas.

\- Hai eso parece, pero al terminar la sesión podemos pasear por los lugares que nos llevaran. A por cierto si lo hacemos bien y nos queda espectacular uno de los cambios de ropa que utilicemos nos lo podemos quedar – dijo emocionada la maga de Take over.

\- Bueno una buena noticia – dijo la pelirroja mayor.

Las chicas se fueron a sus casas, excepto Minerva y Yukino las cuales iban a la casa de las gemelas, a empacar para mañana tomar el tren que sale a primera hora hacia ciudad Gold.

La mañana llego y las chicas estaban ya en el tres esperando a que saliera junto con Freed que sería la pareja de Mira en la sesión de fotos.

El viaje fue bastante rápido y ya estaban al frente del edificio donde se creaba la revista. Al llegar fueron recibidos por un entusiasta Jasón.

\- Cool que ya llegaron los demás de la sesión de fotos vinieron ayer, pero hoy y este fin de semana, son para las parejas Top 10, que por cierto ya están esperando por ustedes en la sala de espera – dijo mientras les guiaba hacia el salón. Al llegar las chicas no podían creer lo que veían.

\- Ustedes – preguntaron/gritaron ambos grupos.

\- He Jasón estos es una broma verdad – pregunto Mira.

\- Claro que no, esto esta cool – dijo emocionado – bueno voy a empezar a decirles las parejas de las sesiones para que se vayan con su grupo de fotografía hacia el lugar donde se tomaran sus fotos – explico.

\- Todavía no podemos retractarnos de hacer esto – pregunto Raquel.

\- claro que no. Ahora bien la pareja que la selva negra serán Mira y Freed. La pareja para ir a las ruinas del sol son Levy y Rogué. La pareja para ir al monte Kuri son Juvia y Lyon, vayan bien abrigados. La pareja para ir al castillo ancestral de la casa de la flor del loto es Minerva-san con Rufus. La pareja que va a la playa del norte en Cuidad Heart es Lucy y Sting. La pareja que va a la isla Kirisaki son Erza y Mystogan. La pareja que al Valle florido son Wendy y Doranbolt, que por cierto, gracias por ofrecerse para estas fotos como representantes del consejo. A por cierto, Lucy me gustaría que llamaras a alguien – pidió el rubio.

\- A quien – pregunto curiosa y saliendo del shock al enterarse con quien haría la sesión de fotos.

\- A tu espíritu Loke – pero antes de decir león él ya estaba presente.

\- Para que me deseas – pregunto el espíritu.

\- Cool que llegaras tú también participas en la sesión de fotos con Yukino y van en el Bosque dorado. La pareja que va la aldea Kamikakuchi y al volcán trueno son Lahar y Raquel y por último los que van a la cordillera montañas las gemelas es Laxus con Jessica. Bueno sus equipos le están esperando así que por favor arriba que no tenemos mucho tiempo – termino de decir, mientras literalmente arrestaba a los chicos hacia afueran. Los dejo en el vestíbulo, mientras buscaba a los equipos que se irían con los magos.

\- Y bien, chicos como los convencieron de venir a estos – pregunto Minerva a sus miembros de gremio.

\- Ni nosotros mismo lo sabemos – dijo un resignado Sting.

\- Si solo supimos cuando Jasón llego al gremio y nos señaló a nosotros 3 – empezó a decir Rogué.

\- Si y nos dijo que éramos los elegidos para una sesión de fotos en parejas para San Valentín – termino de decir Rufus.

\- Algo parecido paso conmigo – dijo Lyon.

\- A nosotros el viejo nos obligó que viniéramos – empezó Laxus.

\- Y que nos distrajéramos un poco – termino Mystogan /Jerall.

\- A nosotros literalmente nos amenazaron de que teníamos que venir a la sesión de fotos o nos despedirían – dijo Doranbolt.

\- Es en serio – pregunto incrédula Raquel.

\- Tan en serio de que tu cabellos es caoba y tus ojos son verdes. Según ellos nosotros somos los más jóvenes y mejor vistos del lugar así que haríamos una buena representación del consejo - dijo Lahar.

\- Si no te lo oigo decir a ti no lo creo – respondió Raquel.

\- Pues yo con gusto hago la sesión con la bella Yukino – dijo galante Loke.

\- Más te vale que te comportes con ella Loke o te ira mal – amenazo de manera siniestras Lucy.

\- Guau ella da miedo – dijo Doranbolt.

\- No las has visto verdaderamente enojada – dijeron Laxus y Mystogan con gotas de sudor en la sien.

\- Bueno rubia tendrás el placer de estar en compañía del gran Sting por un fin de semana, lo que darían las chicas por estar en tu lugar – dijo con arrogancia el rubio.

\- No me digas, pues se lo daría con gusto, pero ya me comprometí y mejor no hables que tú también eres rubio si no te has dado cuenta – se defendió la maga celestial.

\- Creo que tendremos que hacer una tregua para que la sesión de fotos sean un éxito Raquel – dijo Lahar.

\- Eso parece, pero sácame de mis casillas y te vuelvo cenizas – dijo/amenazo la pelirroja.

\- Espero poder hacer un gran trabajo con usted Doranbolt- san –dijo la pequeñas Wendy.

\- Si digo lo mismo – dijo algo incómodo el moreno.

\- Juvia te mostrare la belleza de mi magia en un terreno como este – dijo emocionado Lyon.

\- Hai Lyon-sama – respondió algo tímida.

\- Señorita, ya vera que haremos un gran trabajo – dijo caballerosamente Rufus.

\- Si eso espero – dijo seria Minerva.

\- Etto, espero que nos llevemos bien y poder hacer un gran trabajo – dijo Levy.

\- Si – fue lo único que respondió Rogué haciendo sentir algo incomoda a la maga de escritura.

\- Espero que no te metas en problemas Mystogan – dijo Erza, pero haciendo referencia a Jerall.

\- Si no te preocupes – dijo tranquilo el mago peli azul.

\- Espero que no le tengas miedo a las alturas, morena – dijo con burla el mago de rayo.

\- Si no recuerdas al igual que tú soy un dragonslayer y por lo tanto no me afectan las alturas, algo que tú no puedes decir de tu mareo por el trasporte – contrataco divertida la morena.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu – se puso de frente a la morena y ambos se miraban desafiantes.

\- Cool chicos ya está todos listos para que partan hacia los lugares de las sesiones. ¿EH? Que pasa – pregunto al ver a la mayoría de las parejas mirándose de manera entre desafiante, incomoda y decepcionada.

\- No pasa nada Jasón. Creo que es mejor partir chicos – dijo Mira a los chicos y esto hizo que la tensión bajara y cada pareja se fue a tomar el transporte para ir a los lugares de la cita para las sesiones de fotos. Y muchos en sus cabezas se preguntaban que tendrían que ponerse, que poses tendrían que hacer y los principales que tan reveladoras serían las fotos con sus parejas.


	5. Dia 1 viernes-StingLucy

Lucy POV

Fuimos en tren de la revista. Sting estaba bien del mareo gracias a Wendy que uso Troia en el. Media hora antes de llegar a la ciudad ya se podría ver el océano. Deseaba poder disfrutar esta experiencia y estar al lado de Sting, pero es muy casanova, ya que cuando íbamos llegando a la estación como 20 chicas le habían pedido una cita y el como si nada y aceptando cada regalo o insinuación.

\- Bien chicos llegamos a Ciudad Heart – dijo el asistente del fotógrafo que venía con nosotros – vamos al hotel a instalamos y descansar, pero en las hora de la tarde a eso de 5:00 pm nos encontramos en el vestíbulos para cenar algo y después vamos a la playa para la sesión de fotos del día que se tomara como escenario el atardecer en la playa para dar un efecto más romántico – termino de explicar, mientras nos entregaba las llaves de nuestras habitaciones y se iba hacia el ascensor.

\- Mejor vamos a nuestros cuartos, lo más posible que sea una tarde muy agitada – dije mientras me encaminaba hacia el ascensor.

\- Si bueno eso es verdad – dijo mientras, se despedía de las chicas que lo habían rodeado para pedirle un autógrafo. Eso me enojo un poco así que cerré las puertas antes de que llegara – baka, no sé cómo me fije en alguien como el – dije desilusionada. Llegue al piso donde estaba mi habitación y al frente de mi habitación estaban mis maletas – ábrete, puerta de la doncella, Virgo – convoque a mi espíritu fiel.

\- Hime castigo – pregunto el espíritu

\- No Virgo. Necesito que me ayudes con las maletas y que acomodes mis cosas dentro del cuarto – le dije, mientras abría la puerta. De inmediato tomo las maletas y entro en el cuarto. Yo iba a seguirla cuando de repente una mano tomo mi brazo.

\- Oye porque me cerraste la puerta, no viste que ya estaba llegando – dijo un enojado Sting.

\- No, no te vi. Así que mejor ve a tu habitación que tenemos trabajo que hacer en la tarde – le dije, mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Sting POV

Vaya que carácter tiene mi rubia. Si mi rubia, pues desde que la vi en los GMG quede prendado de ella. Pero no solamente eso mi parte dragón que obtuve al entrenar con Weisslogia obtuve su necesidad de encontrar un Mate, una compañera. Y sin duda al oler esa fragancia a Fresas y vainilla que desprendía la rubia lo atrajo, envolvió y lo volvió adicto. Ella era su Mate y haría lo posible por conquistarla y tener consigo hasta el fin de sus días.

\- Bueno mejor descanso un poco. Más tarde podre tenerte entre mis brazos y quien sabe quizás pueda aprovechar la situación de la sesión de fotos – dije con una sonrisa sensual y peligrosa (N/A: peligrosa para Lucy, le va a acosar)

Normal POV

El grupo conformado por el fotógrafo, maquillistas, asistentes y los modelos ya se encontraban en la playa para a hacer la sesión de fotos. Sting y Lucy fueron llevados a 2 carpas para ser arreglados para el primer juego de fotos con el primer cambio de ropa.

Lucy tenía un vestido de baño azul oscuro y en la parte del pecho era estampado florido con colores verde caña, celeste y blanco. Aretes en forma de estrella en color dorado. Sus labios estaban pintados en color melocotón, sus ojos tienen una sombra azul oscura y sus mejillas tenían un toque bronceado en las mejillas.

Sting tenía una bermuda blanca con un estampado asimétrico en azul eléctrico. Su arete plateado y para complementar un collar con un dije parecido al arete.

Cuando salieron de las carpas y se vieron quedaron impresionados de cómo se veían cada uno. Los asistentes lo llevaron donde estaba el equipo.

\- Bien chicos tenemos que aprovechar al máximo el atardecer – dijo el fotógrafo – bien chicos necesito que ambos se coloquen en esa roca de la orilla y me den una pose o me demuestren como si fueran pareja.

\- Hai – dijeron ambos, mientras Luc el Fotógrafo se acomodaba para iniciar.

\- Y bien como nos ponemos – pregunto Lucy, mientras se acercaba a la gran roca.

\- MMM acuéstate en la roca mirando hacia el fotógrafo – sugirió Sting

\- Y tú que vas hacer – pregunto la rubia, haciendo lo que el rubio le dijo.

\- Ya verás – dijo con una sonrisa sensual, haciendo que a Lucy un escalofría le recorriera la espalda. Miro hacia el frente para ver al fotógrafo, cuando de repente sintió un brazo rodeándole la cintura se sobresaltó un poco y miro hacia atrás y vio…

\- Oye que haces - pregunto exaltada.

\- Pues estoy tomando una pose que haría toda pareja – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. De repente un flash se vio.

\- Perfecto chicos esa expresión de asombro de Lucy por la acción de Sting fue fabulosa y para complementar la expresión sensual y peligro de Sting sin duda es una gran foto. Bien sigamos – así estuvieron por un buen tiempo hasta que terminaron esa sesión y fueron por el segundo cambio de ropa.

Fueron a las carpas y se cambiaron. Lucy usaba de nuevo un traje de baño entero, con amarre en el cuello, espalda y caderas, en color blanco. En la parte del escote iba abierto hasta el ombligo con tiras cruzadas. Tiene sombra turquesa en los ojos y labial rosado pálido, así mismo como el blush. Su cabello iba suelto y con muchas ondas.

Sting usaba ahora un bañador corto color anaranjado con una camiseta en blanco. Le cambiaron el arete por una cruz.

Al salir sucedió lo mismo que la vez anterior, quedaron asombrados por cómo se veía el otro.

\- Bien chicos ahora quiero que se cuenten sobre la parte más llana del océano – dijo Luc.

\- Y que hacemos – pregunto Sting al escuchar las órdenes del fotógrafo

\- Ya se – dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía a uno de los asistentes y le pedía algo. Este fue a buscarlo, regreso al instante con una pequeña pelota de playa.

\- Y que haremos con eso – pregunto el rubio.

\- Ya vera tú solo acuéstate – dijo la rubia. Este hizo caso y se acostó. De inmediato la marea le mojo la espalda. De repente siente la pelota en su mano junto a la mano de Lucy. Ambos en ese momento se miran y… Flash Luc capturo e momento.

Pasaron 30 minutos más hasta por fin pararon. Se cambiaron y volvieron al hotel. Ya al frente de sus habitaciones se empezaron a despedir.

\- No fue tan mala la sesión de hoy rubia. Duérmete temprano no quieras que te saque de la cama en pijama – dijo divertido, mientras corría hacia su habitación y así escapar de la furia de la rubia.

\- Que no me llames rubia y tú también lo eres – grito enojada. Tomo la llave y abrió su habitación, pero antes de cerrar – si no fue tan malo pasar la tarde junto a ti – dijo la maga celestial, mientras cerraba la puerta, sin saber que cierto dragonslayer estaba escuchándola y al oír lo que dijo estaba dando saltos de alegría.

\- Pronto mi amor te conquistare y nadie nos separara – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba la ropa y se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha.


	6. Dia 1 Viernes-RogueLevy

Levy POV

El viaje fue algo incómodo, ya que Rogue no hablo para nada cuando empezó el viaje. Estaba algo desilusionada, quería saber si teníamos gustos compatibles, pero con su distanciamiento se me hacía imposible.

Suspire y al parecer eso llamo sus atención pues, dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

\- Te sucede algo – me pregunto.

\- No es que solo… - empecé a decir, pero no sabía cómo seguir hablando.

\- Si tienes algo que preguntarme solo hazlo – me dijo tranquilo.

\- En serio – pregunte ilusionada.

\- ¿eh? Claro – me dijo…

Rogue POV

Cuando vi su rostro iluminarse cuando le dije que podría preguntarme lo que quisiera. No pude evitar que mi corazón saltara de alegría y que un pequeño rubor apareciera en mi rostro. Su olor me atraía como las abejas a la miel. Olía a libros, menta y narcisos. Una delicia para mis sentidos.

\- ¿Cómo era tu dragón? – pregunto y vaya que me asombro su pregunta

\- Bueno Skiadrum era de color negro y un poco más claro en la parte del estómago, su cola tenía forma de un tridente. Así era físicamente, pero también era muy amable, protector y serio – le dije.

\- Creo que es muy igual a el – me dijo yo quedé asombrado por lo que dijo.

\- En serio que te hace pensar eso - le pregunte.

\- Bueno eres muy amable con los conocidos, siempre eres serio, mantienes la cabeza fría y tranquila ante cualquier cosa o situación que se te presente y también eres protector y se nota por la manera que cuidas al pequeño Frosch, creo que la chica que gane tu corazón será muy afortunada – me dijo con un bello sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas. Oh si supieras que la chica que gano mi corazón eres tú no lo creerías, pero eres la pareja de Gajeel-san, bueno eso es lo que creo porque no veo ninguna marca de paramiento sobre ti. Lo más probable que no sean nada y si todavía no es nada tuyo, luchare por ser quien pueda tener el derecho de cortejarte y hacer mía, mi compañera, la madre de mis crías. Hare todo por ti.

\- Y donde esta Frosch – me pregunto.

\- Él se quedó en casa, no quería que viniera –dije, pero al ver su cara creo que me malinterpretes – no es lo que piensas. Lo que sucede es que Frosch se aburre muy rápido y como nos vamos a pasar todo el día en las sesiones de fotos y se aburriría y no quiero eso.

\- Oh yo lo siento – se disculpó.

\- No importa, además si se siente aburrido es capaz de irse por ahí para entretenerse y puede llegar a perderse y eso sí que no me gustaría, ya que cada vez aquí se pierde me preocupa de que algo le pase – dijo con voz preocupada.

\- Oh eso es muy tierno, sabía que tenías esa faceta tan linda – dijo con una sonrisa haciéndome sonrojar.

\- En serio lo crees, gracias tu también eres muy tierna, Levy – dije, mientras que su nombre lo ronronea, haciendo de que se sonrojara a mas no poder.

Al poco rato llegamos al pueblo cercano a las ruinas del Sol. Fuimos al hotel y nos dijeron que en el atardecer iríamos a las ruinas para empezar la sesión de fotos.

Normal POV

Ya en la tarde los chicos estaban al frente de las ruinas.

\- Hola chicos soy Ruka y seré su fotógrafa, mientras que mi esposo se encargara del escenario e iluminación, pero antes de iniciar, vaya a las carpas para cambiarse – dijo la fotógrafa.

Cada uno de los chicos fue a sus respectivas carpas. Al pasar unos minutos los chicos salieron…

Levy usaba un short blanco, un camiseta color salmón con escote en V, botas al tobillo color marrón, collar largo en plumas y aretes a juego en color rojo matizado. Una bolsa de tela en color marrón. En sus ojos tenia sombra en color blanco plateado y rímel en color rojo. Sus labios tenían un coló melocotón suave y blush color melocotón también.

Rogue por su parte tenía una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas, abierta por completo mostrando su torso trabajado. Un pantalón Jean con correa en blanco igualmente y zapatos en blanco. Su cabello fue mojado un poco para darle un toque más sensual.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al verse.

\- Bien chicos, empecemos. Levy quiero que te sientes en esa piedra dándole la espalda a la selva, mientras que Rogue quiere que te coloques detrás de Levy y la abraces como si fueran parejas ok – dijo Ruka.

Los chicos hicieron los que les dijo, pero Levy se notaba muy tensa y eso fue notado por el dragonslayer de las sombras…

\- Tranquila Levy estoy aquí contigo - le susurró al oído y fue ahí con se escuchó un flash. Entonces Rogue supo que debería hacer. En un momento abrazo por la cintura a la peli-azul, en otra le dio un beso en la mejilla, o la puso mirando hacia el frente dándole una mirada llena de amor. Claro que para la maga de escritura, pensaba que era por la sesión, sin saber que en esa mirada el mago peli- negro le decía todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella.

Terminaron esa sesión y fueron a cambiarse. Al salir se impresionaron por cómo se veían…

Levy usaba un vestido bohemio estampado en color celeste, fucsia y color cobre. Y sandalias bajas en color cobre. Tenía un anillo en forma de mariposa en color turquesa... sombra en los ojos color turquesa, labial en color rosado pálido y blush en el mismo color.

Rogue usaba un pantalón jean negro con una cadena amarrada en uno de los bolsillos, un T-shirt en blanco con una chaqueta en de jean en azul. Zapatillas converse en negro y un collar con dije en forma de cruz. Su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta. Y siguieron con la sesión.

Ya era de noche, cuando acababan de regresar al hotel y cenaron algo ligero. Cuando iban por sus habitaciones…

\- Fue interesante esta sesión de fotos – dijo el moreno.

\- Si me gusto trabajar contigo. Bueno me voy adormir – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Al darse cuenta de su acción Levy se sonrojo a más no poder y se apresuró de entrar a su cuarto.

\- Vaya creo que hare un buen trabajo mañana para que me vuelvas a besar, mi ángel – dijo con una sonrisa de enamorado y se fue a su cuarto a dormir el dragonslayer de las sombras.


	7. Dia 1 Viernes-LyonJuvia

Capítulo 7: Día 1 – Viernes Juvia y Lyon

Juvia POV

Íbamos ya para la posada donde nos estableceremos. Hacía mucho frio, lo sentía calado en mis huesos a pesar de estar bien abrigada. No por nada a la montaña Kuri la conocen como uno de los lugares más fríos, sino el más, de todo Fiore.

Vuelvo a soplar algo de calor a mis manos, para ver si entran en calor. Nos avisan que ya llegamos, Lyon-sama se pasó todo el viaje durmiendo. Es impresionante que el frio no le afecte en nada. Bueno no es llamado mago de los hielos por nada.

Llegamos a la posada nos instalamos y de inmediato salimos a tomar las fotos.

El lugar donde se haría esa primera sesión, seria en un café al aire libre. Nos llevaron a unos vestidores, para cambiarnos. Cuando iba entrando a mi vestidor Lyon-sama me da un guiño y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme.

Normal POV

Al salir ambos chicos se vean espectacular y claro Lyon no dudo en decírselo a Juvia…

\- Te ves fabulosa con ese conjunto Juvia – dijo muy galante.

\- ¿eh? Muchas gracias, Lyon-sama – dijo apenada la peli-azul.

\- Bien chicos es hora de empezar – dijo el fotógrafo.

Juvia un suéter de manga larga y cuello de tortuga en color gris, arriba de este un mini- vestido en lana color violeta (N/A: no sé cómo llamar esta vestimenta), pantalones de pana en azul grisáceos. Botas de nieve en gris. En el cabello tenía una diadema de tela con un pequeño círculo de adorno. Un collar del mismo material de la diadema y con el mismo dije. En sus parpados una sombra en azul eléctrico hacia presentación, en los labios un color cereza y un blush en color rosado pálido.

Mientras tanto Lyon usaba una camisa de manga larga en color negro. Un chaleco de traje, un pantalón de vestir y un moño en color negro. Zapatos bien lustrados en color negro. Para complementar Lyon tenía una charola con una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- Bien chicos. Juvia tú serás la clienta y Lyon será su mesero exclusivo, y con el pedir de ordenes se enamoran. Bueno eso es lo que se quiere transmitir con este sesión – dijo el fotógrafo.

Lyon muy galantemente hizo como si le sirviera la taza y con eso fue señal de que empezaran los flashes. Hubo un momento de esta sesión que Lyon se puso algo lanzado y tomo un malvavisco bañado en chocolate y lo puso en medio de los dos como si ambos llegarían al medio para comerlo y sus labios se tocarían.

En realidad era algo que Lyon deseaba, pero no quería asustar a su adorada maga de las aguas.

\- Buen trabajo, vamos con la siguiente toma antes de que baje más la temperatura – dijo el fotógrafo.

Cada uno volvió a su vestidor para cambiarse. En la segunda vuelta usaban…

Juvia usaba un top color marrón, un pantalón de cuero en marrón oscuro, botas al tobillo con tacón de punta en color marrón claro, un abrigo de lana en detalles asimétricos en colores azules, violetas, anaranjados y celestes. Un collar en forma de espiral en color negro y pulseras delgadas en el mismo color.

Lyon en esta vuelta usaba una camisa en color vino, un pantalón jean azul oscuro, botas de nieva en color negro, así como un abrigo en piel de borrego en color negro abierto.

\- Chicos en esta sesión serán como una feliz pareja que va por la pequeña plaza del pueblo dando un paseo, entendido – ambos magos asintieron.

Cada uno así un buen trabajo como comprar algodón, sonreírse, pero a mitad de las tomas Lyon decidió tomar las manos de Juvia ahí se dio cuenta que la maga está literalmente congelándose.

\- Juvia porque no me dijiste que te estabas congelando – pregunto Lyon.

\- No es nada Lyon-sama, además debíamos empezar con las fotos – dijo algo, tímida.

\- Pero tu salud es primero que todo Juvia – dijo, mientras se las sostenía. Al ver que estaban bastantes frías se las acerco a la boca y empezó a calentarlas con su aliento, dándole pequeños masajes para que recuperaran su calor. Cuando por fin recuperaron su color le dio un pequeño beso en cada dorso de la mano y al levantar la mirada le dio una sonrisa a la peli azul asiendo que esta se sonrojara como un jitomate bien maduro.

Lo que la pareja no sabía es que el equipo seguía tomando foto, sin que esto se diera cuenta.

\- En serio estos dos no son pareja – pregunto uno de los asistentes.

\- Pues según dicen no. Ambos son solteros – respondió otro.

\- Pues sin duda la química entre ellos es extraordinaria – dijo otro.

\- Bueno ya saben que el agua y el hielo se llevan de maravilla – dijo divertido el fotógrafo – bien chicos hemos terminado por hoy – dijo mientras empezaban a recoger el material y sorprendiendo a los magos, pues no se acordaban que estaban trabajando (N/A: el amor te distrae por completo, a poco no).

Todos regresaron al hotel. Comieron algo caliente para recuperar el calor y fueron a descansar, antes de entrar Juvia a su cuarto Lyon la llamo.

\- Juvia espera – dijo algo agitado el mago de hielo.

\- Que sucede Lyon-sama – pregunto Juvia.

\- No me llames con honoríficos, solo Lyon, eso me gusta más – dijo mientras se acercaba algo a la maga de agua.

\- Claro Lyon – dijo sonrojada.

\- Mejor, Juvia podrías cerrar los ojos – le pidió a la peli azul

\- Claro – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. En eso sintió algo cálido en sus hombros y en sus labios. Al abrirlos Lyon le estaba dando una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos mañana y no te preocupes no me afecta en nada este clima – dijo mientras corría hacia su habitación que estaba en el pasillo anterior.

\- Oh por Dios a Juvia… - en eso la maga se dio cuenta de que Lyon le dejo su abrigo blanco (N/A: el que uso en oración seis) y le había dado un tierno y cálido beso en los labios –Jessica-sama tenía razón los lugares con nieve son muy románticos – dijo con una sonrisa boba en los labios mientras entraba a sus habitación, abrazando fuertemente el abrigo.

En otro lugar una morena estornudo.

\- Que te refriaste con la pequeña brisita morena – dijo burlón un rubio.

\- Cierra la boca Sparki – dijo enojada la morena – mmm alguien estaba hablando de mi – dijo mientras se metía en su habitación.


End file.
